


hold each other

by impcssibleyear



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impcssibleyear/pseuds/impcssibleyear
Summary: in hindsight, shane realizes that he’s store for one of the biggest ‘i told you so’ in history, and the thought leaves him on the brink of rolling his eyes. he can already hear ryan gloating, never letting him live it down for eternity.then again, the more that he thinks about it, he’s not entirely sure that ryan will be giddy about this discovery.especially considering that shane’s only made it because ryan’s the one possessed.





	hold each other

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed and unedited! thanks for reading!

In hindsight, Shane realizes that he’s store for one of the biggest ‘I told you so’ in history, and the thought leaves him on the brink of rolling his eyes. He can already hear Ryan gloating, never letting him live it down for eternity.

Then again, the more that he thinks about it and stands there with his burnt out flashlight aimed at the figure, the only light source coming from the window that stands just a few feet away, he’s not entirely sure that Ryan will be giddy about this discovery. 

Especially considering that Shane’s only made it because Ryan’s the one possessed. 

— 

He clicks his flashlight uselessly again, but it’s already burnt out - something that he’s more willing to chalk up to faulty batteries or lightbulbs or flashlight combustion than he is to the presence of whatever is making Ryan grin in a way he’s never seen before, his head jerking as his eyes roll back to just reveal the whites of his eyes. 

It’s a little annoying, because all of the demon movies and horror flicks he’s seen before are totally inaccurate. But this does suddenly make him wish that he paid a little bit more attention when his college roommate used to binge watch _Supernatural_ for hours on end. Those dudes in plaid with manly tears would’ve known what to do now. Damn them and their emotional manpain. 

Because in truth, he doesn’t know very much about demonic possession to begin with. Ryan’s the one who always has that info - which Shane usually finds annoying and unnecessary. What to do to avoid it, what signs to look for… probably even how to fix it. Ironic.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you… you,” he starts tentatively. Clearly he needs to work on his conversation starters for demons. Shane takes a step backwards, his hand gripping the flashlight firmly, less like an actual light and more like a batting club. He’s scrambling to run through all the information that he remembers about demons in his head - something about super strength, and aversion to the church the only things coming in clear.

He does remember, though, that’s it’s probably a little bit more than uncomfortable for Ryan having an otherworldly spirit just chilling in his brain, so Shane knows he should probably figure this out sooner rather than later.

_ Wait a minute.  _

It’s still dark as fuck in the hallway, but he can just start to make out some shapes the long he stands here, and all he needs to do is find Ryan’s backpack. That contains a bottle of holy water.

The demon is quiet, just muttering incoherently in a garbled version of Ryan’s voice and twitching unnervingly. Shane liked to think that he could stomach pretty much anything - foodwise or other - but he has to tear his eyes away for a moment, just because it becomes a little too much to take in. 

He takes a step forward, eyeing the backpack that’s a few feet behind where Ryan is standing, and just as he makes a motion to move forward again, a fist flies at his face, hand seeming to try and make a grab for his neck. Shane ducks - moving quickly and lunging past Ryan. 

Something grabs his foot and he sails forward onto the ground, but he’s just in reach of the backpack. “Very rude, demon. I thought we were on cordial terms,” he muttered, reaching forward in the zippered pouches, scrambling to get his hands on anything that felt like it might be a bottle. 

By now Ryan is on top of him, trying to pin him to the ground - and from the force at which he’s pushing Shane down, Shane’s impressed that the demon strength thing is actually true.

Because there’s no way that Ryan Bergara is that strong. He’s like a puppy.

Unscrewing the top of the bottle, Shane waits until the demon’s at eye level with him to act. He puts his free hand on Ryan’s back, before holding up the bottle and beginning to spray the contents at Ryan. There’s a loud hiss and a recoil as the demon tries to get away, but Shane just holds tighter.

He sprays the bottle again, before yelling “The power of Christ compels you!” for good measure. Not sure what it’s gonna do, but all the movies seem to stress that as a vital point. Ryan’s twitching more than he was before, at which point Shane throws the last of the holy water at him.

There’s a loud crackling sound and a flash of light followed by a guttural yell, before the room seems to erupt into a cloud of black smoke. An awful smell fills the room - something he eventually realizes is probably sulfur.

When the fog clears, Shane doesn’t think he’s ever been more pleased to see the normal terrified look that Ryan wears during these trips - and not just white eyes.

“Oh, thank fucking god,” he mutters, settling back against the floor as he closes his eyes, hand still resting against Ryan’s back. 

* * *

“Do you think it’s too much to add exorcist to my business card? My resume? I feel like that is a great conversation topic with people who are interviewing me,” he asked from where he’s sitting on the motel bed, flicking through the staticky channels.

Ryan is glaring at him but grinning from where he’s sitting on his own bed. “Fuck you, you did nothing. I saw everything, you had no idea what you were doing,” he replies, and it’s a little hard to take him seriously considering that he’s wearing both sweatshirts he brought on the trip and Shane’s own sweatshirt.

Shane just shrugs, before turning his attention to the television. “Sure, did nothing. You had a spawn of hell inside you and now you don’t, but it had nothing to do with me at all. You know, the demon probably got tired of hearing your internal panic monologues and was like - fuck it. I’m out,” he says lightly, a faint grin on his face.

“You are a dick,” Ryan says, but he’s already dissolving into laughter - and Shane starts to laugh too, because it’s nice to see. A nice contrast to see the full bodied laughter versus the spasming of before. “Is it cold in here or is it just me?” he asked.

Shane shook his head and motioned down to the tshirt he was wearing. “Not really. Maybe that’s a symptom of - you know. Demons.”

Ryan raised his eyebrows, the thought crossing his mind. “Shit. You’re probably right,” he muttered, before thinking for a moment. “Move over.” 

Dramatically rolling his eyes, Shane moves over and leaves room on the bed for Ryan. “Come on, demon boy. I can’t be mean to someone who had one of Satan’s homie’s chilling in his brain.” 

Laughing as he crawled under the blankets, Ryan moves in closer to Shane on the bed, quickly stealing most of the blankets. “Fuck you, I hate you.” 

“Yeah, yeah. We’ve heard it before. Go to sleep,” Shane replied, switching off the television andthrowing an arm over Ryan as he shivered every so often.


End file.
